George Darling
George Darling is the father of the Darling children in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan. Background George lives in Edwardian-era London with his family. He is referred to as Father by the children and "George, dear" by his wife. Personality George's personality is at first, loud, practical, and angry. His style is akin to another father from a Disney film, George Banks from Mary Poppins. Both are Edwardian fathers and rather strict with their children. Both are concerned with appearances and their careers, and both see their careers as a way of providing for the welfare of the families. However, one main difference from George Darling from George Banks is that he is not shown having his work take over his life, and he does seem to be more noticeably involved with his children, albeit in a very strict manner. Mr. Darling's anger towards his sons is also not entirely without justification, as they had defaced part of his tuxedo by drawing a treasure map on it without his permission, and have used his golden cuff links in one of their nursery games without his permission. His anger at Wendy, on the other hand, is because she is about to mature into a woman and become a proper lady, and it can be surmised that etiquette at the time provided that ladies shouldn't speak of childish things like Peter Pan when they are in public situations. His style is also akin to Robert Philip, as they both do not believe in fairy tales and try to make their children grow up without them so they will be ready for the future. Appearances ''Peter Pan In the movie, George Darling is the husband of Mary Darling, and father of Wendy, John and Michael Darling. He is a very practical man and doesn't believe in childish stuff such as Peter Pan and Never Land, despite once believing in all of it when he was very young himself. During the night in which most of the film takes place, George and his wife Mary are getting ready to attend a party, and George can't find his golden cuff links, because without them he won't be able to go to the party and "never show his face in the office again" (a line taken from the original Barrie novel). He accidentally hit his head on the drawer in the process. George goes into the children's nursery and asks where his cuff links are, and finds his shirt front and finds that it has a map traced on it with chalk. When John and Michael explain that the map is from Wendy's stories about Peter Pan, George becomes angry, calling Peter Pan "absolute poppycock" as well as mispronouncing his name calling him "Peter Pirate." and demands that Wendy should have a room of her own because she's growing up and declares that it's her last night in the nursery. When George Darling began to storm out the room he trips over Nana. Both Nana and George fall but the rest of the family only comforts Nana. George is shocked and this causes Nana to be put in the dog house. Micheal begs George not to put in the doghouse, but he angrily refuses and drags Nana all the way out, while Micheal is holding on her tail, but he is forced to let go of her by Mary and he sadly waves at Nana. Nana is heartbroken as she never sleeps in the dog house. George feels sympathy for Nana while chaining her up because he believes that she is a dog and not a nurse, and that the children aren't puppies but people, and need to grow up eventually. When George and Mary leave for the party, Mary asks if the children will be okay without Nana, because Wendy mentioned about capturing Peter Pan's shadow the previous night at the window. George calls the whole thing garbage, and tells his wife that she's as bad as the children are, and that it's no wonder that Wendy is getting crazy ideas. George isn't seen throughout the film until the end, when he and Mary are returning home from the party, and he brings Nana back in. He also has changed his mind about Wendy, and decides to let her stay in the nursery after all. When George and Mary get into the children's nursery, they find Wendy asleep at the window, but she soon wakes up from dreaming and tells her parents about their adventures in Never Land with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, and fighting off Captain Hook to which George has heard enough and turns away to go to bed until he looks out the window. As the film closes, he watches a cloud, shaped like Captain Hook's pirate ship, along with Wendy and Mary, after George recognizes it from his childhood. He starts to understand once again that some fantasies may be real after all. Once Upon a Time .]]George Darling and the rest of the Darling family are set to appear in the second season of the ABC fairy tale drama, Once Upon a Time. He will be portrayed by actor Andrew Airlie. He will most likely retain the personality he has in the Disney movie - a stern, no-nonsense, practical man who wants his his children to grow up. However, he looks radically different than in the Disney version; instead of heavyset, he is very slim and has whiter-looking hair. The fact that his sons grew older and that Wendy was made a prisoner in Never Land sadly suggests that he grew old and passed away. Disney Parks Mr. Darling does not make appearances as a meetable character in the parks, but can be mentioned by his daughter if you ask her questions about her family. Gallery Trivia *Mr. Darling and Captain Hook share the same voice actor, both voiced by Hans Conried, which follows the theatrical tradition that Captain Hook and George Darling be played by the same actor *The fact that Mr. Darling both sounds and resembles Captain Hook might have been Wendy subconsciously associating her father's antagonism towards her and her stories with Hook's vendetta against Peter Pan, assuming that she dreamed the whole adventure up *George shares a similarity to various characters namely George Banks and Robert Philip. They both dislike their children's vivid imagination, but see the errors of their ways in the end *The fact that George Darling recognizes the shape of the cloud in the form of a ship from his childhood suggest that he once had an adventure with Peter Pan when he was a child. This is further suggested by the film's opening narration, stating ''"All this has happened before..." Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Grandparents Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon